jugglefandomcom-20200215-history
Halfshower
A halfshower is a pattern where one hand does outside throws and the other hand does inside throws. It can be done in any 2-handed period 2 crossing siteswap that isn't a shower. If one hand throws higher than the other, that hand does outside throws. siteswap 3: 3 ball halfshower animation siteswap (4x,4x): 4 ball sync halfshower animation siteswap 53: 4 ball async halfshower animation siteswap 5: 5 ball async halfshower animation siteswap (6x,4x): 5 ball inside-outside (6x,4x) animation siteswap 73: 5 ball 73 halfshower animation 5 ball halfshower 3 up 360 animation 5 ball halfshower 5 up 360 animation Outside throws with rings and clubs are normally done with the props turned sideways (flat fronts). In a halfshower, the flat fronts can be thrown behind the other throws to avoid collisions. You can transition from a 5 ball cascade to the sync halfshower (6x,4x) the same way you would transition to (6x,4)* - make two crossing throws from one hand in the cascade at 6 ball height: ...5555555555 6x56x1x (6x,4x)(6x,4x)(6x,4x)(6x,4x)(6x,4x)... (The 1x is a very short pause in the pattern while holding a ball in the hand that would have thrown next after the second 6x.) The term "halfshower" is also sometimes used for crossing patterns where one hand throws higher than the other without doing outside throws. Some jugglers find this to be the easiest way to juggle an even number of objects, especially 6 clubs. 4 ball 53 animation 5 ball (6x,4x) animation 6 ball 75 animation 6 ball (ax,4x) animation 7 ball (8x,6x) animation 8 ball 97 animation thumb|left|640px|7 ball halfshower by [[Rudolph Levitsky|Rojic Levicky]] World records Halfshower world records with publicly available video evidence: *8 balls: 91 catches by Thomas Dietz (video) *9 balls: 21 catches by Doug Sayers (video) *10 balls: 11 catches by Sondre Ribe Øverby (video) *11 balls: 11 catches by Simon à Campo (video) *12 balls: 14 catches by Alex Barron (video) *7 rings: 55 catches by Anthony Gatto (video) *9 rings: 11 catches by Anthony Gatto (To Be The Best III DVD) Unverified claims: *5 balls: 1 hour, 17 minutes, and 9 seconds by Thomas Dietz *6 balls: 24 minutes by Thomas Dietz *7 balls: 2 minutes and 4 seconds by Thomas Dietz *10 balls: 12 catches by Alex Barron Siteswap exercises Click on the numbers to see animations of the exercises (without the outside throws). Both right-handed and left-handed versions of the asymmetrical patterns are shown in the animations. The full siteswap notation for each exercise is not always shown on this page. 4 ball halfshower: Prerequisites: 4 ball fountain, 3 ball halfshower Exercises to prepare for 53: #1 ball 5 #3 ball 5 #2 ball 53 #2 ball 505 #3 ball 531 #3 ball 535 #3 ball 53505303 #4 ball 53 5 ball halfshowers: Prerequisites: 5 ball cascade, 4 ball halfshower Exercises to prepare for (6x,4x): #1 ball 6x #2 ball (6x,4x) #2 ball (6x,0)(6x,0)(0,0)* #3 ball 6x #3 ball (6x,2x)(6x,4x)(0,0) #4 ball (6x,4x)(4,2) #4 ball (6x,4x)(6x,4x)(4,0) #5 ball (6x,4x) Exercises to prepare for 73: #1 ball 7 #3 ball 7 #2 ball 73 #2 ball 707 #3 ball 731 #3 ball 737 #3 ball 7370700303 #4 ball 73 #4 ball 7373 #4 ball 7373707303 #5 ball 73 6 ball halfshower: Prerequisites: 6 ball fountain, 5 ball halfshower Exercises to prepare for 75: #1 ball 7 #3 ball 7 #2 ball 75 #2 ball 707 #3 ball 751 #3 ball 757 #3 ball 70707 #4 ball 75 #4 ball 7575 #5 ball 75751 #5 ball 757570752 #5 ball 757570757505 #6 ball 75 7 ball halfshower: Prerequisites: 7 ball cascade, 6 ball halfshower Exercises to prepare for (8x,6x): #1 ball 8x #2 ball (8x,6x) #2 ball (8x,0)(8x,0)(8x,0)(0,0)* #3 ball 8x #3 ball (8x,2x)(8x,6x) #3 ball (8x,4x)(0,0) #4 ball (8x,6x)(2,2)(4,2) #4 ball (8x,6x)(8x,6x)(0,0)(4,0) #5 ball (8x,4x)(8x,6x) #5 ball (8x,6x)(8x,6x) #5 ball (8x,4x)(8x,6x)(8x,6x) #6 ball (8x,6x)(8x,6x)(6,2) #6 ball (8x,6x)(8x,6x)(8x,6x)(6,0) #7 ball (8x,6x) Variations *Crossing high-low patterns with the low throws as outside throws : 4 ball inside-outside 53 animation : 5 ball inside-outside (6x,4x) animation : *Crossing high-low patterns with all the throws as outside throws : 4 ball reverse 53 animation : 5 ball reverse (6x,4x) animation : *Tennis *Double tennis *Full reverse *Pseudohalfshower *High-low halfshower *Shower Category:Patterns Category:Siteswaps